fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 51
LOVE & LUCKY (LOVE ＆ LUCKY) is the 51st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on October 25, 2010. Lucy Heartfilia confronts her father, who had been stalking her, and he tells her how he has lost everything and is now going to work in Alcalypha. Lucy doesn't care, but when she overhears Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine talking about how the guild in Alcalypha has been taken over by some Dark Mages, she heads there to find her father. Synopsis Magnolia at twilight, is when a mysterious man appears. Lucy, Natsu and Happy are at the guild. Lucy is frustrated because she cannot pay the rent (again), but Natsu is hung up on the fact that Virgo isn’t there to help him dig up the album. Natsu has a quick change of heart, and is ready to go one a job, a reaction that makes Lucy cry in joy. A man appears behind Lucy and she gets the feeling she is being watched. Natsu and Happy quickly attribute this to her being overly self conscious. Gray doesn’t think so. On her way home, Lucy gets the feeling again. This time it’s not just a feeling: she is being followed by a caped man. She tried to run for it, but the man catches up to her and reveals he is none other than her Dad. In an ironic twist of fate we learn that he has lost everything, and the man who he used to be is now no more. Lucy’s only concern is her mother’s grave, but her father took care of that. She moved her in another location, one he discloses with Lucy. The events seem so impossible to him that he believes it is all laughable. Lucy impatiently asks why he is in town, to which he replies that he came to see his daughter. He also states that he is trying to start everything form the beginning, so ask Lucy for 100,000 jewels to go there. When Lucy answers she doesn’t have that kind of money, he snaps, and shouts at her to give the money. Lucy then reminds him of the time she returned home, and told him she has nothing to do with his wealth and fortune. She advises he do the same, and orders him to leave, heartbroken. In front of her home, Happy and Natsu are waiting. They assure her she is not being followed, but another figure moves in the background. It is Gray, who came after her, worried of her wellbeing. Happy makes some comments about his perversity (which is in fact politeness), and gets punched to the moon. Gray and Natsu start bickering, and this familiar scene makes Lucy feel home. The next day, the group is ready to undertake a mission with a big reward. Lucy however, hears of the recent events in Acalypha (where her father is directed) and demands Macao and Wakaba tell her where Acalypha is located. She rushes there, worried of her father. Acalypha is being held prisoner by the Dark Guild Naked Mummy... At Acalypha, the army is containing the public outside. The “Love & Lucy” guild is being held prisoner, and Lucy is unable to enter the location. She soon asks for Virgo’s help who directs her inside. Virgo is worried about the fact that mages are inside, but Lucy decides she can handle them. What the Dark Guild is doing is a robbery. One of the thieves gets impatient and shoots one of the hostages, but Taurus and Lucy intervene. Once there, Lucy raises her own hell, with Cancer, Sagittarius, and her final blow, Lucy Kick!!! The guild is defeated. Lucy looks for her father, but he is nowhere to be found. Inside and Outside, he is not there. After some moments he arrives, and Lucy learns that he was traveling by foot, so he couldn’t have made it there in time. He inquires why she is there, and she responds that she came for him. Konzern learns of her daughter’s love, and thanks her, but Lucy asks him not to get the feeling she forgave him. He apologizes for the night before, and also tells her of her name’s origin. He tells Lucy it was there where he met her mother, and Lucy, playfully scolds him for picking a name on a whim. Her father concurs and states that he came to see Just Lucy, not Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. Her nakamas arrive, and congratulate her on her achievement, as she bids farewell to her father. He, too, tells his wife in heaven he was a fool. At the headquarters of the Naked Mummy Guild, the guy from before is being punished for his failure. Two odd figures appear, Gato and Zato, who appear concerned with paying their debt to the Oracion Seis. A mysterious figure with a snake appears, announcing the beginning of the breaking of the light... Characters that Appear Navigation Category:Episodes